Bleak Rocks and Blue Sky
by carolily
Summary: She had chosen to live up in the mountain, of bleak rocks and blue sky, the place where she made him a promise. Cololal oneshot


She had chosen to live up in the mountain, of bleak rocks and blue sky, the place where she made him a promise. In turn, he made one to her, as he laid a delicate hand on her chubby baby cheek. Now, she returns, but this time, she had agreed to go with him, though she was surprised when he offered. She was even ruined than before, worse off than the first time.

Lal knew it was morning, although in her world, it still remained dark. She could hear the sound of the shower drumming on the glass, as the shower door banged open, she opened her eyes, but she wasn't flooded with the vibrant colours of life, of light and darkness. She was now, forever and always trapped in darkness. She tried to get out of the bed, but all she accomplished was fall to the floor, emitting a pained groan as Colonello rushed into the bedroom.

Quickly propping her up on her wheelchair, he kneeled down and touched her cheek.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Not to push myself? Many times." Lal groaned, exasperated. "Why can't you let me just at least try to do this for myself? I-"

"You'll hurt yourself kora." Colonello gently pressed his lips to her cheek, the only thing she could cherish, his gentle touch on her skin. And his voice. She barely remembers what he looks like, or what she looks life for that matter. Even if she forgets everything else though, she could still remember his grin, even brighter than the sun. It was one of the few things that made her smile these days. How pathetic. Only memories left that she can cherish.

"Now come on kora. It's a nice sunny day." Colonello proceeds to push Lal out onto the open deck. Lal didn't know how this house got here. She never got to see it with her own eyes. Or walk into it by herself, for that matter. She can't feel her legs. How cruel can this world get? She now has to rely on him to get everything done for her. It just felt so frustrating. She was an independent woman, and now, she couldn't even bathe herself. (That led to a lot of awkward situations. But Colonello was patient, and frankly, Lal didn't care if he touched her.)

As Colonello held open the door, Lal breathed in the fresh air, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. Life to her really didn't mean much anymore. She had her fair share of hardships anyway. As she looked up to what she assumed was the sky, a pearly tear leaked from her unseeing eyes.

"Colonello, kill me, please." She whispered. Colonello stopped sipping his tea.

"Lal, don't-"He tried to comfort her, but Lal just let out a sad, cold laugh.

"I'm nothing but a failure now. You know that full well." She slapped off his reassuring hand, trying to rest on her shoulder.

"Lal, don't say that kora." His arms hugged her, something reassuring in the world that took away everything she held dear.

"Please. Kill me. Let me die." Lal pleads, tears running down her face now. She really has had enough of this life now. She felt so tired. She wanted to sleep forever.

"No kora." Colonello holds on to her firmly.

"Why not?" Lal challenged, showing what she hoped was a look of defiance in her eyes.

"You're important to me Lal." He kisses her in the temple, and then she heard his feet shuffling towards the door. As she heard the door swing close, she could feel the loneliness settle in her heart, like a veil draped over a coffin. She could feel the small knife that Colonello left behind. She ran her finger on the jagged edge of the metal, a fine line of blood welled up, dripping onto the tablecloth, staining it a brilliant, terrible red.

"I'm sorry Colonello."

Carolily: A one-shot, as promised! My friend, (the Colonello of real life, AKA Nello-chan, wolfy, and he also role plays skull, cuz Colonello was taken) gave me a good idea, so I'm back in gear!

Colonello: Well, that was a cliffhanger ending kora

Lal: Well, at least I don't get molested too much...

Colonello: awww, are you disappointed?" *gets kneed in the gut by Lal*

Carolily: anyway, review this please! I was sorta disappointed that the other one only got 9 reviews...(it's so weird that my reviews stop at *9. Drives me nuts) anyway, please review! You'll give me a happy face: D


End file.
